Episode 8458 (29th August 2014)
Plot Liz is nervous as she gets ready to go and see Jim while Tony is perturbed at the thought that he could get violent with his ex-wife. Steve wonders if he should go with her but takes the campervan into the garage for a service instead. Peter asks for more alcohol, but Jim says he can have his reward once he has seen Liz and Steve. Steph makes it quite clear to Katy that she's not happy at the thought that she and Luke could get together. Eva notices that Jason is on edge. Tyrone has been told that he can be discharged that afternoon. Jason and Tony offer all the help they can to Fiz. Julie joins V Court Fitness and Mary watches on jealously as Dev inducts her. Jim is puzzled as to why Steve isn't with Liz but she makes it clear that he doesn't want to be there. Jim tells Liz how much he misses his family but she points out he’s only himself to blame. He attempts to appeal to her old feelings for him and the spark they ignite in each other but she isn't having any of it and walks out, saying he will never see any of them ever again. Tracy infuriates Michelle with her wedding demands including doves, a harpist and a string quartet. She even considers a white tiger. The campervan isn't ready and Luke tells Steve to call back at 4.00pm. Gary and Alya both sign up for the Rovers cricket team. Ken makes Tony nervous when he tells him about Jim and Liz's history. Jason frets about how Tyrone will cope and Eva thinks he's being considerate. Peter calls for his alcohol but Jim refuses, pinning him against the door and threatening to punch him. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast None '' Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - ''Public, back room and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Highfield Prison - Cell and visiting room Notes *A Prison Officer is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jim tries to convince Liz that she still loves him; Jason frets as he blames Tony and Todd for Tyrone's accident; and Julie and Mary compete to impress Dev at the gym. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,766,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2014 episodes